


Pasión Prohibida

by My__Written



Category: Pasión de Gavilanes (2003)
Genre: F/M, No Cannon, What if—Fuera de la ciudad de un personaje, muerte de un personaje (no principal), pensamientos en su mayor parte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My__Written/pseuds/My__Written
Summary: La muerte del Sr. Elizondo llego a toda Bogotá, la verdad nadie creía que un hombre como él le llegará el final de esa forma. La mayor de sus hijas apenas se entero queso regresar, pero no pudo.
Kudos: 3





	Pasión Prohibida

> Errante
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sara "Sarita" como tan cariñosamente le llamaban todos, miró la noticia en la televisión, solo tenía cinco días de estar fuera de Bogotá cuando David le llamo para comunicarle la muerte de su padre la cual ya estaba en todos los canales y periódicos del país , muy probablemente ya llegaría al extranjero. Sara apenas podía contener sus lagrimas, su padre era un hombre fuerte y muy bueno en la salud, él siempre la había apoyado a seguir sus sueños, por eso estaba en Cuba, había participado en un taller de ayuda gratuita a pequeñas haciendas, ahora solo tomar el primer vuelo a su país e ir a casa con su familia, había llamado a casa quería y Fernando le contestó y respondió algunas de sus dudas, eso tenía Fernando, nunca le mentía. Tal parecía que la casa estaba hecha un desastre, pero todos esperaban que ella siguiera con su trabajo.
> 
> Pensó que su madre podría afrontar todo, la ayuda de Fernando en casa también le daba algo de paz. Sabía que ahora sería todo más difícil, la casa se podría venir abajo.
> 
> —Debo de volver. — susurró. Decidió que tenía que regresar para poder llevar los negocios de la casa como su padre un día le dijo.
> 
> —Sara. - su compañera de cuarto le miró con ojos grandes y llorosos, le recordaba un poco a Jimena, su hermana menor, así que solo le sonrió. 
> 
> —Cuando te vayas te acompañaré.
> 
> —No hace falta. llame a casa, todos entienden.
> 
> —Es tu padre ¿no estarás en su entierro?
> 
> —No, pero haré posible por terminar mi trabajo aquí rápidamente y luego volveré.
> 
> Su compañera asistió y la dejo a solas, diciendo que hablaría con el instructor para que ella pudiera estar tranquila.
> 
> Volvió a ver la noticia de su padre, la imagen del hombre que ella mas amaba en sus años mas jóvenes, su padre el día de su boda con su madre, y otra foto mas reciente; donde salía alegre y rejuvenecido. No podía creer que ya no estaría ese hombre en su vida para guiarla y aconsejarla. incluso para regañarle, ya no vería la alegría en sus ojos cuando volviera y le contara todo lo que había aprendido e incluso le contara que se negó al compromiso con David por no dejar la hacienda San Isidro. 
> 
> Lloró amargamente. 
> 
> No estaría para decirle el último adiós.
> 
> Sus hermanas tal vez no le perdonaran, pero ella tampoco le llamaron. Negó, ellas estaban ocupadas también, sumidas en el dolor y el abandono de su padre.

**Author's Note:**

> Quise agregar un poco a este Fandom, aunque no esta propiamente hecho, que mal.


End file.
